


Protecting That Which is the Most Important

by Magicandmalice



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky hates it when Steve is sick, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky, Seriously do not wake up Steve when Bucky is around, Sick Steve, Tony and Clint know when to back down and run away, caring bucky, use of Bucky's metallic arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Bucky lies there on the couch, Steve's fevered body curled on top of him, Bucky finds a new mission in life.</p>
<p> Inspired by <a href="http://goddessofidiocy.tumblr.com/post/126167659385/tony-or-clint-or-someone-walking-in-on-bucky-lying">This Tumblr Post</a> and combined with the first choice on<a href="http://starsandsteves.tumblr.com/post/124775481943/ok-but-imagine">This Tumblr Post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting That Which is the Most Important

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [This Tumblr Post](http://goddessofidiocy.tumblr.com/post/126167659385/tony-or-clint-or-someone-walking-in-on-bucky-lying) and combined with the first choice on[This Tumblr Post](http://starsandsteves.tumblr.com/post/124775481943/ok-but-imagine)
> 
> Goddamn Tumblr is killing me with all the Stucky feels right now

Bucky kept watch silently, the lingering worry in his eyes receding only the smallest amount as Steve sighed in his sleep. It was the first sign of any real relief Steve had shown in going on three days now. Bucky wrapped his flesh arm tighter around the blond's waist and pressed more of his metallic hand and arm against the feverish, bared skin of Steve's shoulders and head. Moving it slowly and gently around flushed skin. Smiling softly when Steve grabbed the icy cold appendage and held tightly to it.

As much as he despised this monstrosity called an arm, the constant chill of it seemed to ease some of Steve's suffering. That alone brought a small measure of peace to Bucky. Anything that helped Steve feel better couldn't be all bad he grudgingly admitted to himself.

Looking down at the blond currently sleeping on top of him, he had known watching a movie on the couch in the Tower commons was going to tire Steve out, Bucky was painfully aware of how many nights had been spent like this before the war.

So many long nights had passed with nothing but the sound of Steve struggling to breathe and soft, raspy moans of pain filling the air. Strong arms wrapped protectively around the frail body of his best friend and lover, holding as tightly as he dared, as if his embrace alone could keep the worst at bay. As bad as the nights had been though, the days were even worse. 

Days when he had to leave a feverish, trembling Steve home alone. Needing to make enough money to buy the meds his friend so desperately needed. Always so very terrified that he would come to find that the person more important to him than anyone else ever had been or could ever hope to be had succumbed to the fever. 

Nothing had scared him more than the thought of his beloved dying sick and alone, in pain without Bucky at his side to offer any comfort that he could. It was that very fear that had eventually led to his enlistment. With the money and benefits he would earn from the Military and send home, Steve could get more of the care he needed. 

It was the thought of Steve, safe and healthy every night at home that let Bucky stay sane when he had been so far way from his beloved.

Then after he had been rescued from Zola's lab and had seen the new Steve, he had prayed so hard, hoped with everything good he had left in him that he would never again have to see the man ill again. He had been so very very grateful that the serum had seemed to have taken away everything that could hurt Steve. 

Now though, for the first time since the war the blond was sick. Granted, Dr. Banner had said it was just a simple flu virus, but Bucky found it hard to escape from the familiar fear that snaked its way through the deepest recesses of his mind.

The soft click of a door opening drew him away from his thoughts about his sleeping blond and their past. Blue eyes hardening as they came to rest on Tony and Clint as the two men stopped just past the threshold of the doorway. Surprise on their faces as they took in the sight of Bucky sprawled out on the couch, Steve curled up like a cat on top of him and holding tight to the brunet’s metal arm liked a stuffed teddy bear.

A smirk slid across both men's faces, Bucky's glare turning absolutely murderous as Tony opened his mouth to speak. Apparently the promise of death in his eyes was enough to shut Tony up before he even got started for once.

Painfully slowly, so as not to wake Steve from his first restful sleep in three days, Bucky brought his flesh hand up to his neck. Eyes burning as he stared the two men down. Menace and tightly controlled violence in every move, as he dragged his finger across his throat in a slashing gesture. 

Eye flicking briefly to the blond then back up at the intruders. His message clear to them both. Wake Steve and the repercussions would be long and painful, most likely no one would even find the bodies by the time Bucky was done. If there were even any bodies left.

Getting the message loud and clear, both men backed away and out the door as silently as they possibly could before closing the door once more. They were pretty sure Steve would save them from a feral overprotective Winter Soldier, but they would rather not take that chance. Banner could go get them if he wanted to see them so badly.

Bucky relaxed as the others left, the lack of tension leaving him limp under Steve. Both arms wrapped around the sick man as he pulled him closer and buried his nose in Steve's soft, blond hair. He had the power to protect his Stevie now, to keep him safe and healthy and remain by his side while doing so. A mission, born of love and need for the other man, he had tasked himself with so long ago finally was within his ability to follow through.

Starting to drift off himself, Bucky decided as far as missions went it was the best he could ever accept.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
